knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mohm
Mohm (short for 'M'ulti-Purpose 'O'perational 'H'umanoid 'M'echanism) is a character from Super Dimension Century Orguss and is a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. She's a MU Android, made to serve as a maintenance bot/maid/nurse, but was abandoned some time ago for being "out of date". Having a sophisticated AI, Mohm possesses a variety of skills from cooking to nursing to repairing most Super Robots with ease. She's also the creator/pilot of the Orguss. Personality Mohm is very excitable and talkative. She strives to be as friendly as possible, and is always trying to clean/repair anything she can find. Her primary program is to faithfully serve the person who bought her, but as she spends more time with her newfound friends, she's started to become more independent, with her wanting to join her newfound friends on the battlefield rather than just sitting on the sidelines. Though less oblivious than some of her other teammates, Mohm doesn't always seem to understand insults. She does still get very emotional at times, mostly stemming from her deep fear of being abandoned again or being considered obsolete. She craves to be helpful and can't handle the idea of being more of a burden than a helping hand. History Pre-Series About three years prior to the start of the series, Mohm was kept in a rundown autoparts shop, with all of her memories erased. She was in the store for at least several weeks before Koji Kabuto himself entered the shop, needing to pick up a couple replacement tools for Mazinger Z. When she noticed him, she approached him and offered herself for sale as a domestic servant. Natrually, Koji was furious at first that anyone would sell a girl as a slave but after learning she was a robot, he took pity on her and bought her on the spot, figuring that he could just pay Sayaka for the extra cost later. Mini-Series Mohm made her first appearance in when the Knights arrived on Earth Prime. There, a large pipe that was being used to repair Great Mazinger's right arm had snapped off, causing the forearm to fall towards the group. Acting fast, she grabbed one of the nearby crane hooks and threw it at the arm, knocking it out of the way and landing next to the group. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Skills & Equipment * Photon Power Core ** Like most robots made on Earth Prime, Mohm is powered by a rechargeable Photon Power Core. When she runs out of energy, she enters a sleep mode of sorts, but is easily rechargeable. * Maintenance Skills ** Being a maintenance bot, Mohm can easily repair nearly any mechanical device with relative ease, like being able to "mostly" repair a Super Robot in a matter of moments. * Cleaning ** Although technically skilled, Mohm spends most of her time doing the team’s laundry and cleaning. * Medical Skills ** * Enhanced Strenght ** Despite her small stature, Mohm is able to lift most heavy objects, such as Mech-Sized cannons, with relative ease. * Gadgets ** Mohm has several gadgets stored in her chest access panel, including a power cord that she can connect to almost any electrical device to either power it up with her Photon Power core is able to hack into most electronics by connecting herself to them via a cable from her chest panel, a "heart monitor" that checks she pulls out to check her energy level, and a second scanner she uses to analyze human patients. * Piloting Skills ** Thanks to years of "practice" with Mazinger's Hover Pilder, Mohm has decent piloting skills, able to take command of most mechas and vehicles. * Orguss ** Wanting to be more active in helping her friends of the frontlines, with some help from her colleagues, Mohm used parts from an EDC Komyu and Spartan Destroid to create Orguss, of which she acts as the main pilot. Relationships Koji Kabuto For a time, Koji was the closest friend in Mohm's life. She views Koji as an older, to the point where she only refers to him as "big brother", and while it did start out as a master/servant relationship, as the years have gone on, they've formed a more... "natural" brother/sister relationship. While she doesn't cling onto him as much as she did when she first arrived after she started spending more time with Usagi, she stills loves him greatly. Tetsuya Tsurugi Getter Team Usagi Tsukino Usagi is Mohm's best friend, the two often getting into their own side missions while the other Knights are doing more "serious" tasks. She's also very important in Mohm's own journey, as Usagi pushing her into trying new things gave her the inspiration to act more independent. Starscream Starscream got Mohm's attention immediately for being the first robot she's fixed up that could actually talk back, even giving her pointers on areas he feels need the most repairs. Lorelai Heinrich Gallery Main Power Circuit_Power On.png|Mohm's main power circuit, lighting up as it connects to an outlet. Heart Monitor.png|Mohm's main power monitor. Welding Torch1.png|Mohm's welding torch. Scanner.png|Mohm's scanner. Notes Mohm's name is typically spelled in two ways (Mohm (as seen in the series) or Mome). She was given her first spelling-type to help with the acronym that makes up her name in this incarnation. In the final episodes of Orguss, Mohm was loosing the last bits of her energy, resulting in her dying only one episode before the finale. In KotM, this plot point is abandoned and she's given a rechargeable battery, though this is homaged by her being drained of her energy a couple of times in the series. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Mazinger Team Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Children Category:Females Category:Anime Characters